Wolfblood X harry potter jouney of peace and love
by xxxEMILYxxxBARSandMELODY
Summary: harry and his friends are in stoney bridge looking for the 6th horcrux and bump into maddy and rhydian whats gonna happen? maddian, and hinny and romione R&R peeps 15 People have read this but not not reveiwed please give me you thoughts!


**harryP P.O.V**

me, Hermione, Ron and Ginny have had to leave Hogwarts with us searching for the horcruxs, our first stop is to stoney bridge were Voldemort killed a family of muggles, (i Voldemort never killed any one in stoneybidge this is a crossover) "harry, don't you think the horcrux would be under the tree in the hollow, i was searching up the hunters death and the news paper said the longest trace of the children was a magic tree, its were he would never expect us to go" Hermione is probaly right "we should make the enchantment around the area first" Ginny told me " you guys set up in gonna take a walk around the woods, call on my wand when you need me" Ginny smiled "don't be long" i gave her a hug and walled, looking fir r the tree, trying to feel it, trying hear it, when i saw two people, a boy and a girl, i got my wand out and pointed it at them "who are you? and what is that stick for?" the lad stood protecivly in front of the girl "leav now!" he told me" i keep my wand up not boing Hel do "im searching foe something you wouldn't understand, your a muggle, im not disrespecting you" the boy growls at me, and runs at me, Ginny comes from behind "STUPIFIE!" Ginny comes to me higs me and i stand protecting her "RHYDIAN!" the girl shouts "he was charging at him, what do you expect!" she starts growlimg at us and the boy gets up "what was that?!" i answer "it was a spell, are you a friend or the enemy?" they look at each other "my name is harry and this is Ginny" the girl introduced them "im maddy and this is rhydian" i lower my wand "sorry rhydian, she was just protecting me, we cant trust many people since im the chosen one and its me voldemort wants dint do any real harm" i ask them were i can look for the tree "we are looking for some thing, its under a tree known as the tree of magic they answer befoe i can finish "we know were that is" im saved a walk "you need to meet Ron and Hermione" they little scared "these are wands by the way"

**Maddy P.O.V**

me and Rhydian were running in the woods when we met harry and ginny, apart from ginny hurting Rhydian with a wand type thing they seem ok, but there are more people to meet, "ok, ill take you there before dark" oh my god, I so want a wand! they are like totally awesome! "follow us well take you to ron and hormone" I don't know anyone called Hermione "hermiones an unusual name" I said "ahh!"  
"Harry, what is it?" ginny asked him "whos here?" this is unusual, no one can just suddenly be in pain without an explanation "snatchers!" this day is getting this day cant get any weirder "maddy Rhydian stay with us, you might be wolfbloods but you cant defend your self from magic!"  
"how do you no were wolfbloods" ginny answered "everything exsists in the wizarding world, in cluding ghosts" I smile, for some reason I feel I can trust them with my life. we get to a tent "RON! HERMIONE!" ther come out "harry, who are...your maddy and Rhydian, wolves of stoney bridge" oooooookkkkkk, harry drops to the floor "HARRY!" Hes in un imaginable pain, whats happening "THERE AT HOGWARTS AHHHH!" I want to help him but I know I cant "he knows! you-no-who! he nos what we took, and he nos were hunting the horcruxes!" Hermione asked him "how is it you no, I saw him  
"you let him! harry you cant dp that!"  
"Hermione, I cant always help...well mabye i can i don't no" then Ron speaks "never mind what happens?"

"well hes angry, and scared too i rockon Hel stop at nothing and male sure we dint find the rest "mabey, what if hed getting weaker mabey hes growing weaker mabey hes dying" ill ask them later what this is about "no, no its more like hes wounded"

"i think we should all gets some rest before we go on our journey" Hermione says, i think shes the smart one, so me and rhydian go to myne for tea and set of to find harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny but before all that I say: "before you go in your tent iwould like to say that this tree is in another wolf packs territory see you later!"

we get to the house and I can smell all kinds of meat, bacon, pork, chicken, sasages "YOUR LATE" mam says to us in sorta jocking tone "dig in guys" by the time I got to the chicken, it was time to go "mam, iv been invited, so has rhydian, to go on a camping trip with the ks, its time to go now and we packed but forgot to tel you" dad dint guess but mam looked unconvinced "sure"  
"wel be back in a few days, seeya!" the journey for peace has begun

**no ones P.O.V**

but little did they no as they was about to become... well captives can harry, ron, Hermione and ginny escape? will they come back and save them? find out in another chapter


End file.
